Goji Sperry
Goji Sperry |-|-| Peerage Goji Sperry is the main character for the upcoming Fanfiction story, The Devil named Sperry. He is the Ex-Pawn of Riser Phenex 'and prison for the concept of 'Death and Destruction' that resides in his soul. History Goji Sperry, once, had a family until he was kidnapped and forced to be the only pawn in the third son of Phenex peerage. That was until he challenged Riser to a one on one fight, unleashing the demon that resides in his body and winning his freedom and three other pieces of the same peerage. Goji would take his fellow peerage members and make them his own pieces, though he trained them to be their very best. He gained several other pieces over his life, but after hearing that Riser was going to have a Rating Game with Rias Gremory, Goji came to Kuoh and offered his assistance to Rias. Goji also makes an appearance in the story, ''The Convocation, along with one of his lovers, Hel the Tet'ria. He introduces the Hel and his fellow characters to James Bradley before more and more people show up. During the time there, Goji begins to really hate the Devil, Cohen Lucifer, as he reminds him of Riser Phenex. It is also mentioned that Claire Bradley reminds Goji of his mother before she was killed, though he see's James Bradley as "A jerk and a half and then some". He also helps one of Claire's 'Peerage' when her tray of food nearly fell onto the floor. He has also met and defended Sofia Bradley from ending up as the Trialverse Riser Phenex slave. Personality Goji has a slight case of ADHD, his mind is like that of someone younger than him. But he doesn't let this stop him, as he is calm, witty and happy. He does have a temper that makes newly reincarnated devils cower in fear. Appearance Goji is a tall, skinny 17 year old boy with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. He also wears glasses but not all the time, his usual attire is a green shirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket. Powers and Abilities Goji is well versed in Close quarters combat, made even more deadly because he is able to wield fire like all the pieces of Riser Phenex can. His flames are purple however and more powerful than regular fire as they were infused with Demonic Photon Energy the moment Goji unleashed the Demon for the first time. '''Inner Demon: Goji's body is a prison to a long forgotten True Demon God, also known as the Concept of 'Death and Destruction'. This beast is unleashed when Goji stops holding back on his true self, letting the creature show its true form. The Demon takes on the form of a bipedal dinosaurian creature with a massive tail and purple aura that screams 'death'. Alternate Viewer: Goji is able to see alternate futures of his opponents attacks, and can change tactic's during battle and confuse his foe. 'Shin' Armor: This armor was created by Lucy to contain the power that the Demon's awakening inside of Goji forced onto him. With sharp prosthetic's on both hands and a dark aura, this is the nightmare of the battlefield. The first model of the armor was only to contain the power and to be used as a last resort if he couldn't defeat his enemy's and was about to die. This model was upgraded so that he could channel a little of the demon's power but any more and the armor would stop working and deactivate. If Goji continued to used the armor after it was deactivated, he would start loosing his sanity and kill everything and anything around him, eventually leading to his body being taking over by the Demon. It would be after nearly loosing himself to the Demon that Goji started training himself to handle and eventually control the power that nearly killed him. The armor would eventually allow Goji to tap into the beast's powers for a time before he has to 'cool-down' for a short period afterwards so he doesn't loose himself to the 'Demon Madness' again. Relationships Aphos: The leader of the Apophis Kings Clan and Goji's adoptive mother, she is a Apophis Lamia and the most powerful of her people. She has one daughter, Astroph, and loves both of her children, even though Goji isn't a Lamia. She adopted Goji after he and his peerage was found outside the Dimension Gate, and was immune to her people's aphrodisiac neurotoxin venom. Astroph: The heir of the Apophis Kings Clan and sister to Goji, she is very close to him and is very helpful and protective. She almost joined her brother's peerage but was stopped when the daughter of the famous Lamia, Medusa, was found and she told Goji to save her with the piece meant for her. The Unnamed Demon: Goji hates that he is the prison of the Demon and can't be relieved of the burden. Though its dual purple flames are the genders of the Demon, one Male and one Female. Though Goji wants to be rid of the Concept of Death and Destruction, he is the prison and the guard without a key to escape from the Demon. Hel, the Tet'ria: A Krull'ni Tet'ria, Hel is one of Goji's lovers and ally. Starting out as a prisoner of the Tet'ria, Hel eventually fell for him and became one of his growing number of lovers, much to his disappointment. Though Goji has come to have feelings for the Krull'ni and has joined Hel in battle multiple times when he was living in the realm of the Apophisian's. Trivia *Goji's personality is based on the authors own, though he doesn't have a deep hatred for Riser Phenex *The Demon that is held prisoner inside of Goji's body is based off of Shin Gojira, even the nickname is just the name of the Godzilla version. *Xuelan, Isabela, and Burent are the only pieces that were around during the time Goji was Riser's pawn. **Ile and Nel, who are both pawns in the canon DxD weren't added to Riser's peerage as Goji found them first. *Both Lucy and Susan are based on the pilots from the game Goddess Kiss *Goji prefers the Greek mythological faction to the three factions, as shown as his peerage has three Greek based pieces *Siria appearance is based off of the Kraken from the Monster girl encyclopedia. *Both Aphos and Astroph are based off of the Apophis Lamia's from the Monster girl encyclopedia. *Zoe Nightshade was once a Hesperide but was kicked out for helping a Hero, she later became Artemis's lieutenant until she was killed by Stray Devils and reincarnated by Goji. **While this myth is unheard of and very short, it is explained more in the Percy Jackson Universe. This Hesperide is, however, not the same as that character and only based on the one from the myth itself. *The Shin Armor take the appearance of the armor worn by Lord Starkiller in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Ultimate Sith Edition. *While the story, The Convocation, is not canon, it shows Goji's personality as his story is not written yet. *Goji has fought against both Brandon Bradley and Susan Bradley in only his armor and won. **He did this without any Demon powers or Phenex flames, only his physical strength, speed and durability were used. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Gojira126 Category:Sperryverse